Truthly, I'm Tired
by AbigailWoo
Summary: Saat Lay sudah menyerah akan sifat Kris. Review if you feel like this.


**Hai guy's J I'm back again w/ Kray Fanfiction…**

**Yah cerita ini aku buat pas lagi suntuk ditempat kerja.. Bahasanya sengaja pake bahasa gahoel kekeke terinspirasi sama mommy aku yang hobi bikin FF Kray**

**So enjoy it J**

**Tittle : Truthly, I'm Tired**

**Maincast :**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**Cameo :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Rate : T / Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa sore ini Lay pulang kuliah pake mobil Mazda hijaunya , sambil dengerin lagu kesukaannya. Sesekali Lay ikutan menyanyikan lagu yang ia denger. Suara Demi Lovato yang jadi ringtonenya ngalihin pandangan Lay dari jalanan lalu ngambil I-phonenya yang majang indah di dashboard mobilnya.

"Halo?" Sapa Lay, terdengar suara ngebass cowok di seberang sana yang masuk dipendengaran Lay

"..."

"Gue lagi dijalan, Iya ini langsung kerumah,"

"..."

"Kris please! Bisa gak sih lo gak curigaan mulu? Gue dijalan sendiri lagi nuju jalanan runah gue! Dan gue sendiri gak sama siapapun apalagi sama Suho!" Lay ngejawab suara disebrang sana sambil sedikit teriak. Langsung dimatiin I-phonenya ngedumel gak jelas.

**. **

Pagar tinggi rumah Lay sudah keliatan dari jauh, dibelokkan mobilnya memasuki garasi rumah. Ia turun dari mobilnya masuk rumahnya sambil ngomel tanpa ngucapin salam.

Luhan , kakak Lay yang ngeliat tingkah Lay cuman ngangkat bahu sambil ngelanjutin gamenya yang sempat ia pause tanpa ngirauin suara yang dibanting keras sama Lay pas dia nutup pintu.

"Dasar naga sialan! Nyebelin banget! Jelek! Bikin mood gue rusak aja," Omel Lay, dijatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Ngelempar tasnya ke sembarang arah, Lay ngehela nafas pelan.

Diraih I-phonenya tertera dilayar 20 missed calls dan 10 message received yang belum dibaca dengan pengirim yang sama, Kris.

Kris itu cowoknya Lay, bukan hal aneh lagi sesama cowok pacaran. Ayolah~ Zaman sekarang udah modern. Dan yang ngebuat Lay kesel itu adalah Kris, cowok yang sebenarnya cakep pake banget, pinter gak diragukan lagi, gak perlu dijabarin lagi prestasi Kris yang patut diacungi jempol.

Tinggi Kris itu setara dengan model-model yang hobi jalan diatas catwalk, wajahnya itu kaya dewa-dewa yunani, ini sih menurut Luhan. Dibalik wajah yang sempurna tapi Kris juga punya kekurangan. Sifatnya itu yang buat Lay kesel setengah hidup!

Curigaan, cemburuan, kasar dan lagi **POSESIF**! For a god sake!

Lay pengen banget napol muka Kris ya tapi mana berani Lay, kekuatan sama fisik aja beda jauh.

Suara Demi Lovato lagi-lagi menggema dikamar Lay, maklum kedap suara. Diliriknya I-phone putih itu tanpa minat saat dilayarnya tertera 'Naga Jelek is calling' , dengan berat hati diusapnya layar itu ngejawab panggilan Kris.

"Apa?" Sentak Lay kesal

"Buka pintu kamar lo, gue diluar." Jawab Kris dan dengan gak sopan langsung matiin hubungannya tanpa nunggu jawaban Lay. Lay menggerutu kesal lalu beranjak ngebuka pintu kamarnya.

Didepan pintu kamar, Kris ngelipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Wajah datarnya natap Lay dengan tajam. Lay berdecih pelan meninggalkan Kris didepan pintu, Kris masuk kamar Lay tanpa lupa ngunci pintu menghampiri Lay yang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah ditekuk kesal.

"Lo kenapa? Muka ditekuk kaya kuda kejepit?" Tanya Kris duduk disamping Lay.

"Menurut lo apa yang bikin gue kesel? Gak usah ngelucu gak sesuai ama muka lo," Jawab Lay jutek

"Oke gue minta maaf, gue udah ngebuat lo kesel,"

"Udah sering Kris lo kaya gini, gak bisa apa diubah sikap lo?"

Kris mandang Lay yang ngebuang muka gak mau liat mukanya. Digenggamnya tangan Lay , berusaha ngomong selembut mungkin.

"Iya gue yang salah. Gue minta maaf udah ngebuat lo kesel, jengkel, badmood, marah or whatever it calling,"

"Gue capek Kris, lo kaya gini terus. Curigaan gak jelas sama gue, Oke itu bentuk prhatian lo ke gue tapi gak kaya gini Kris," Jawab Lay, nada suaranya berubah rendah. Jujur Lay udah berusaha sabar ngadepin Kris, tapi manusia juga punya batas sabar.

"Lay! Gue cuma gak mau terjadi apa-apa sama lo!" Bentak Kris, Lay natap tajam Kris. Ditariknya dengan kasar tangan Lay yang dipegang erat Kris, berdiri dihadapan Kris.

"Gue muak Kris! Setiap saat gue ditelphone kaya tahanan, dilarang ngumpul sama teman kuliah gue, gue nurut sama lo Kris!" Teriak Lay

"Kenapa gak sekalian lo kurung aja gue dikamar, biar gue gak bisa kemana-mana lagi," Sambung Lay lagi. Kris beranjak, tinggi badan yang berbeda jauh ngebuat Lay harus mendongkak ngeliat wajah Kris.

"Gue ngelakuin itu buat kebaikan lo Xing!" Desis Kris mulai menggunakan nama asli Lay.

"Persetan dengan semua yang lo bilang Kris! Selalu semua semau lo aja. Lo anggap gue apa Kris? Binatang peliharaan lo?"

PLAAKKK

Suara tamparan keras itu menggema disudut ruang kamar Lay. Lay memegang pipi kanannya, terasa diindra pengecapnya rasa asin, Kris menamparnya keras hingga membuat sudut bibir Lay terluka hingga berdarah.

Kris cuman natap datar Lay yang jatuh terduduk karena tamparannya.

"Jaga mulut lo Xing! Gue gak pernah nyamain lo sama binatang," Ujar Kris. Lay menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya, menatap Kris dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tampar gue Kris! Hajar gue, kalo perlu lo bunuh gue sekalian biar lo puas," Seru Lay , Kris mengerjapkan matanya lalu bersimpuh didepan Lay mencoba memegang tangan Lay, yang ditepis dengan kasar oleh pemiliknya.

"Udah sering lo kaya gini Kris, lo nyiksa fisik gue. Gak cuma fisik aja tapi batin, gue udah terlalu capek Kris," Tanpa sadar airmata keluar dari bola mata coklat Lay, Kris memeluk tubuh Lay walau tubuh itu memberontak dipelukkannya.

"Maafin gue Lay, gue... Sumpah gue gak bemaksud kaya gini," Ucap Kris mengeratkan pelukkannya ditubuh Lay.

"Gue capek Kris, gue udah gak sanggup lagi Kris. Gue udah terlalu capek," Lirih Lay disela tangisnya. Isakan pelan lolos dari bibir Lay, tubuhnya bergetar dalam pelikkan Kris.

"Gue sayang sama lo Lay, gue gak mau kehilangan lo. Gue bukan apa-apa tanpa lo Lay, Maafin gue. Gue bener-bener gak maksud nyakitin lo kaya gini Lay,"

Kris mencium pucuk kepala Lay, masih didengarnya suara tangisan Lay. Lay mendorong pelan tubuh Kris dari tubunya, memberi jarak pandang.

"Kita udahan aja Kris, gue bener-bener udah gak tahan sama sifat lo. Udah satu tahun gue bertahan tapi ini udah batas limit gue Kris, gue sumphhhh..."

Kata-kata Lay terputus saat Kris membungkam bibir Lay dengan bibirnya, dilumatnya sedikit kasar bibir Lay. Lay berusaha mendorong tubuh Kris tapi dengan kuat Kris mendekap tubuh Lay.

Menghimpit tubuh Lay hingga mereka terjatuh diatas alas karpet tebal dikamar Lay. Terus dilumatnya bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Lay.

"Ngghhhh... Krishhhh..." Desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Lay saat Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya, melesakkan lidahnya menyapu tiap sudut ruang bibir Lay. Lay menutup matanya pasrah saat tangan Kris menelusup masuk dalam kaus yang dipakainya.

"Krishh... Cukuphhh,, Ngghhh sudah Krishh,..." Kris melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Lay lalu kembali mencium leher sensitif Lay. Lay mengerang tertahan saat Kris mengigit lehernya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Ngghhh,,, Kris sudahhh angghh..." Kris menghisap kuat leher Lay, Kissmark kini berbekas dileher Lay. Kris mengusap pelan punggung Lay lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, membawa tubuh Lay keatas tubuhnya.

Diseka setitik keringat didahi Lay yang terengah-engah mengambil nafas dari hidung dan bibirnya.

"Gue gak akan pernah ngelepasin lo Lay, Lo nafas gue, gue gak akan hidup kalo lo jauh dari gue Lay. Tolong ngertiin gue, sedikit lagi Lay bertahan buat gue," Bisik Kris lembut, diusapnya dengan hati-hati pipi kanan Lay saat Lay meringis kecil.

"Gue mohon Lay jangan tinggalin gue. Gue janji gue berubah demi lo, tapi please bertahan buat gue. I can't live without you Lay, You are my oxygen," Lanjut Kris lagi, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Lay, deru nafas Kris berhembus cepat dilehernya.

Lay mencari tangan Kris, mengenggam erat tangan besar Kris yang begitu pas di tangannya.

"Sekali lagi Kris, sekali lagi gue bertahan. Kalau lo gak ada perubahan dari sifat lo, lepasin gue. Ini yang terakhir Kris," Kata Lay lirih, Kris mengangguk cepat dileher Lay, dikecupnya leher Lay lalu menghadapkan wajahnya kehadapan Lay, mengecup cepat bibir tebal Lay.

"Oke gue janji Lay. Thanks Lay, kesempatan ini gak bakal gue sia-siain, Wo Ai Ni," Ujar Kris. Lay tersenyum kecil lalu membalas dengan pelukkan ditubuh Kris. Tanpa Lay tau, Kris menyeringai dibalik tubuhnya.

Dan sekali lagi Lay kembali mengikat dirinya pada seorang Iblis yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Kris.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**How about this fict? So many typo's I think there's..**

**Don't forget to review J**

**Saya sangat menghargai orang yang meninggalkan komentar miliknya…**


End file.
